imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Rallystown
Rallystown is a city in southwestern Lohana, located on the Arm. It is the seat of Allye County, and it is the principal city of the Rallystown Statistical Area. Rallystown is located in the Allye Mountains geographical region of Lohana, and it is nicknamed the "Mountain Metropolis". Rallystown is named after Stephen R. Rally, a businessman who was responsible for the town's existance. Rallystown is located just east of the Allye-Mallocchio Fault, which is capable of generating major earthquakes every 250 to 338 years, the last major quake having occurred in the area in 1768; therefore, the Rallystown Building Code states that buildings in the city have to be able to withstand earthquakes. The Rallystown metropolitan area occupies parts of Allye and Molta Counties. History Before 1900 The Rallystown area was inhabited by the Allye and A'Ico Parkufos before English-speaking settlers arrived. The first English-speaking settlers arrived in the area in 1799 and befriended the natives. They lived in peace with the natives for five years, and then, in 1804, the English-speaking settlers began building homes and cutting down forests that the Allye considered sacred. In 1805, Stephen R. Rally drew up plans for a new settlement that was to be built in the Allye Mountains. Rally's plan was used to build the community that would become the city of Rallystown, and the construction of the settlement began almost two decades later, in 1821. In 1822, the new town was named "Rally's Town", after the city's planner. In 1825, when Rally died, the townspeople were asked to decide where he would be buried. In November 1825, Rally was buried at what is now the front lawn of the City Hall. In 1830, the town's name was changed to "Rallystown". By the mid-1840s, Rallystown had become a city. In the 1850s, when Allye County was created, Rallystown became the county seat. In 1861, Rallystown received its first city flag, which it had until 1875. In 1880, the University of Lohana at Rallystown was founded in the south of the city. By the end of the 1800s, Rallystown had become a bustling metropolis. 1900 to 2000 In the early 1900s, skyscrapers began appearing in the city of Rallystown. By 1917, the city had twelve skyscrapers. In 1920, businesses began booming, and new businesses opened along Hubbell Street. Hubbell Street became a symbol of the city's "business industry". By 1928, however, most of the Hubbell Street businesses had closed down, and, for thirty years, no one in the city wished to hear or utter the phrase "Hubbell Street". In the 1940s, Rallystown experienced a severe storm that produced high, damaging winds. For a week in May 1943, Rallystown was without electricity. In August 1945, the Rallystown Earthquake of 1945 occurred, causing damage in the west of the city and the collapse of a skyscraper. Rallystown did not fully recover from the damages caused by the storm until 1948, and the damages caused by the quake until 1950. During the 1950s and 1960s, Rallystown underwent a "modernization" process, during which roads, bridges, and buildings were built and rebuilt according to a building code adopted in 1948. During these two decades, old buildings in the downtown area were demolished and replaced, old bridges destroyed and replaced, and old roads paved for the first time or repaved if they already were paved. In 1974, Dragoonasag Interstate Route 14 was constructed to run through the city to give the city access by freeway to other large cities such as Balkerton. In 1983, Hubbell Street, which was once a business-lined street, became a part of State Route 78. In 1985, construction began on what is today Lohana's second-largest mall, the Rallystown Mall. From 1986 to 1995, streets throughout the city were repaved. In the 1990s, two more skyscrapers were built in the downtown area. On New Year's Eve 1999, Rallystowners held a big New Year's celebration in Downtown Rallystown, and decorated the city's Southwest Lohana Tower, called the Stephen R. Rally Tower before Lohana's statehood, with bright lights and a "Welcome 2000!". 2000 and beyond For a week after January 1, 2000, Rallystown's Fifth Street was lined with decorated trees, lampposts, and poles. The Allye Building was topped with a huge ball reading "2000" throughout the year 2000 before the ball was removed in January 2001 and transported to the Rallystown Museum, where it remains to this day. Throughout the 2000s, improvement projects were done throughout the city. Demographics Population Below is the population of Rallystown since 1821. Race The people of Rallystown are called "Rallystowners". Below is the racial make-up of Rallystown's population. Eighty percent of Rallystown's population was born in Dragoonasag, and 51.7 percent of that percentage was born in Lohana. Most of the percentage that was not born in Dragoonasag was born in other English-speaking countries. Economy Rallystown enjoys a great economy. The city ranks as the one of Lohana's chief manufacturing centers. Rallystown is home to a branch of the Lohana Bank. It is also home to the Bank of Rallystown and the Allye County Bank. Climate Rallystown has a cold/hot climate. In January, temperatures may drop to 9°F and rarely rise above 59°F. In July, temperatures rarely drop below 68°F and may rise to 97°F. The highest recorded temperature in Rallystown was 109°F on July 18, 1966. The lowest recorded temperature in the city was -7°F on December 12, 1983. Rallystown receives an average of up to seven inches of rain a year, and most of that rain falls between May and October. Education Rallystown is served by the Rallystown City Schools system. The city has two elementary schools, three middle schools, and four high schools. Rallystown is home to the University of Lohana at Rallystown (ULohR) and Southwestern Lohana University (SWLU). Category:Cities in Lohana Category:Large cities Category:Lohana *